


[StarCat][Stargirl]蓝挼水谷与秋辉

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Stargirl 同人文 [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Starcat - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 姐妹逃学
Relationships: Courtney Whitmore&Yolanda Montez, Yolanda Montez & Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109009
Kudos: 2





	[StarCat][Stargirl]蓝挼水谷与秋辉

[StarCat][Stargirl]蓝挼水谷与秋辉  
Grateful  
注：原作：《Stargirl》1-4。  
CP：Courtney Whitmore&Yolanda Montez  
  
蓝挼水谷与秋辉  
这天早上，跟家人道别后，Courtney乖巧地去上学了。  
Pat很欣慰，Courtney懂事了，不再缠着自己去打坏蛋了，乖乖听话去上学，起码这样能保证她的安全。  
但是Pat哪想得到，Courtney的乖巧都是假装的，她可是有大事要做，她要偷偷组建新的正义社，还要调查Bowin校长与大坏蛋之间的关系，这些都是大事可，不能让Pat知道了来阻止自己。  
所以，Courtney就直奔Yolanda家去了。  
Courtney到时，Yolanda也正好出门，看起来她跟父母还是很僵的样子，但是一看到Courtney来了，原本愁眉苦脸的Yolanda转眼就温柔以待。  
Courtney知道Yolanda的事情，贴心的没有多问，毕竟这些事情多问只会凭增伤痛。  
笑靥如花的Courtney提议，“我们今天去跟踪Bowin校长吧？”  
Yolanda酷酷地吐槽，“你就是不想上学吧？”  
被拆穿的Courtney理直气壮，“对啊，我就是想逃课，不过顺便调查调查Bowin校长也是在计划内的。怎么样，你来不来？”  
要是在以前，作为一个好学生，Yolanda不会如此胡闹，但是现在，管它呢，又有谁在意自己呢？更何况那是Courtney，是她把自己救出深渊，她是自己深陷黑夜的温暖曙光，只要Courtney一句话，刀山火海Yolanda也会陪她去！  
姐妹闯山关。  
但是人算不如天算，跟了Bowin校长整整一天，两人也没发现什么，天将黄昏，一无所获的两人只得放弃。  
于是，Courtney建议Yolanda，俩人去Pat的修理厂仓库，去看大机器人。  
恰好Pat不在，Courtney轻车熟路地领着Yolanda进入了放着大机器人的仓库。  
“怎么样，酷吧？”Courtney骄傲地向Yolanda炫耀着继父的杰作，虽然这些夸奖的话当着Pat的面她还真说不出口。  
“酷！”看着大机器人，Yolanda不禁感叹。  
“咱们开着它出去逛逛吧？”Courtney提议。  
“这不好吧？万一给弄坏了怎么办？”Yolanda有些担心。  
“没关系，Pat总能修好它的。来吧Yolanda，没你我一个人搞不定的。”Courtney欢欣地邀请着。  
结果，俩人刚发动着大机器人，还没出门，Pat就回来了。  
“嘿嘿嘿，快下来，别伤着自己！”Pat拦下了他们。  
Yolanda连忙赔罪，“伯父，都是我的错，是我非要开的。”  
“不，是我！”Courtney争着辩解。  
“嘿，我没有怪你们的意思”，Pat打断了俩小姑娘争着赔罪的话，“只是这个大个子没那么好开，没学习过很危险的。对了，你是？”Pat询问着。  
“我叫Yolanda，是。。。”Yolanda忙回答。  
“她是我朋友，是我在蓝谷最好的朋友！”Courtney知道Pat害怕别人知道他们的秘密身份，但是那是Yolanda，她信得过她。  
“你确定？”Pat怀疑地看着Courtney，Courtney郑重地点了点头。  
Yolanda害怕Courtney的继父会责怪Courtney，连忙走到二人中间，“伯父，要怪就怪我吧，是我的错。”  
“。。。所以，你叫Yolanda？Yolanda，你想学开这个大个子吗？”Pat问。  
“？？想！”Yolanda很兴奋地回答。  
“那明天放学后你过来，我教你。今天已经晚了，就留下来吃晚饭吧，我下厨。还有Courtney，以后注意点，别带坏人家Yolanda这个好孩子。”  
“嗯。。。嘿！Pat你什么意思，我是坏孩子吗？”Courtney上前理论。  
“这可是你说的，我可什么都没说。”胖乎乎的Pat笑着去收拾大机器人了。  
“你爸爸，人很好啊。”Yolanda羡慕地对Courtney说。  
“我知道。”Courtney没有反驳Yolanda说Pat是自己父亲的事，“Yolanda，以后你随时都可以来我们家。Pat虽然厨艺不咋地，不过起码还能吃。就是我家还有个调皮捣蛋的秃瓢弟弟，要是他惹了你你直接揍他就行。”  
Yolanda笑了。  
一场愉悦的家庭晚餐。Pat和Barbara都对Yolanda很好，至于Mike也破天荒的听话。  
饭后，Courtney送Yolanda回家。  
路上，Courtney看四周无人，掏出制服，邀请Yolanda，“要不我们再出去巡逻一圈？”  
Yolanda宠溺地笑了。  
“我就当你答应了”，Courtney灿烂的笑容仿佛能把夜空照亮，“来，我们一起坐星杖去。嘿，星杖，不许吃醋！”  
。。。  
夜空中，一道流星划过，那是星杖的光芒。  
星河灿烂，月光皎洁，略带寒意的夜风中，Yolanda融化在Courtney耀眼的笑容里，乘着星杖一同划过天空。  
“你说我们的友谊会永远不变吗？会成为传奇吗？”Yolanda小声地问着。  
但是疾风奔驰下，Courtney似乎没有听清，“Yolanda，快看，那是焰火！对了，你刚刚在说什么？”  
“没什么，能够这样，就已经很好了。”Yolanda没有多说。  
夜风甚好。


End file.
